Oregairu: Tough decisions
by hikki001
Summary: Yuigahama confesses her feelings for Hachiman and he accepts them. But is this really all right? What would happen when a certain female from the Yukinoshita family found out about this?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Oregairu.**

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoy my new story.**

* * *

I sat back in my chair and started thinking about the past in order to gather my thoughts regarding certain events that occurred well over 3 years ago when I was still in high school. Why? Well because I was writing about it. All the times in high school - my initial complete loner period and my service club period, the harsh reality of it. Partly because I wanted to spread my ideology on the internet and partly because I had to start practicing and getting feedback to become an author. Yes, an author, that's what I wanted to become. Although my deepest desire was to become a house husband, at some point I guess I had to wake up and face reality. I would first have to become a husband for that (which was tough enough by itself) and somehow convince my wife to earn all the required income by herself while I just sit at home. Yes, it was tough. Given my loner self I hardly think I could ever get a girlfriend in the first place. Not that I was desperate or anything, I preferred being alone. Yes, that's exactly why becoming an author was the best way to go. My solitary lifestyle wouldn't change too much. And personally I think I was doing well on the path to becoming an author. My light novel was titled 'My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong, As Expected' (yes that's a mouthful - so I just call it Oregairu for short) and it had already received many hits and reviews. I was almost through with volume 8 and many people were reading it. Heck, I even found some kids writing fanfiction stories for it on some website. Some pretty embarassing ones about Yukinoshita and me as a couple too. Kids these days... they don't ask the author for permission before writing such fanfiction stories. They even gave me weird names like '8man'. The heck is that?

"Onii-chan!" said Komachi, breaking me out of my reverie.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"What the hell Onii-chan", she said. "I've been knocking on your door for a while now so I just came in. Yui-san just called and said that she would like to meet you tomorrow at Saize. Since Yukino-san is away for the weekend it'll just be the two of you this time then." She gave me a wink at the end before leaving.

I sighed. Yes, even though we were in college now the three of us were still meeting at Saize on Saturdays to 'catch up' as Yuigahama puts it. Yeah it was all her idea. I'm not sure if Yukinoshita was really into it or not (I wasn't entirely into it either to be honest) but well we just couldn't refuse Yuigahama so we did meet at Saize for lunch every once in a while on a Saturday. Even Komachi insisted that I go because she was worried that I might be alone forever if I don't get exposed to some female company every now and then. She said that she felt both Yuigahama and Yukinoshita would make good wives although Yukinoshita might be a little more dominating. But she said she was fine either way and said that she would kill me if one of them expressed their feelings to me and I rejected them. She also said it was best if I just accepted whoever expresses their feelings to me first since I might not get that sort of a chance again for this lifetime given how I am. But what's with that anyway? I mean Komachi will still be there for me right? So I won't be alone right? Damn that cute imouto of mine...

Suddenly my cellphone rang. It was Zaimokuza. I sighed. He hadn't called in a long time so it had been peaceful. Wonder what he wants now.

"Hello", I said.

"Hey Hachiman!" came his enthusiastic voice on the other side. "Guess what I found out?"

"That you don't need to worry too much about your social ineptitude because Virtual Reality technology is picking up and soon your fantasies about getting a girlfriend who actually likes your light novels will come true?"

"Hmmm", he said for a moment. "Oh well actually that's a good point you brought up, I didn't actually think about it that way till now but thanks. Anyway, I found your story online - Oregairu. You wrote that right?"

"Yeah well I'm practicing to become an author so I decided to write about my life in high school as a start."

"Why didn't you tell me! I would've helped out for sure. You know I've had lots of practice writing these kind of things."

"Hmmm let me think. I don't think I need your advice for writing kanji, or your advice on the storyline or anything else. So I would say no."

"B-but", began Zaimokuza stuttering. I could already picture him clutching his chest in agony.

"Oh yeah and by the way I came across this one-shot fanfic of Oregairu called 'The Crusher gets justice'. It looked very similar to your writing style. You wrote it didn't you?"

"Y-yes what do you think of it?" he asked earnestly.

"It's terrible. Terrible plot, terrible kanji and on top of it a meaningless ending where some random flying superhero named Zaimokuzo-man comes to save the school from a fire and Yuigahama and Yukinoshita feel he is a real man and decide to marry him."

"Ahh", said Zaimokuza in distress and I heard him fall to the floor. I could already picture him clutching his chest - again.

"Well I'd say that you have to at least improve your fanfictions first before asking to help out on the main story."

I sighed as I put down the phone. Why can't I just get calls from some other guy - someone like Totsuka? Well it sounds like a dream come true but might not be that good in reality - not good for my heart. I decided that it was best start doing some of my college work now since I would be spending time with Yuigahama tomorrow.

* * *

"You see Hikki", began Yuigahama nervously. "I wanted you to come today because I have something to tell you - alone."

It was 12pm on Saturday and we were sitting in Saize and waiting for our orders.

"Yes what is it about?" I asked her.

"Well um I'm not sure if I should just say it directly or not..."

"Huh? Come on just say it. I'm not a fan of roundabouts."

She straightened suddenly. "Are you sure Hikki? Because if so I'm going to be really direct about it then so it's your fault if you don't appreciate it since you just told me that you aren't a fan of roundabouts and so I shouldn't be held responsible if you suddenly get upset if I'm direct about it instead of using a roundabout."

"Whoa calm down. That doesn't even make sense. Just say whatever you want to say. I'm all ears."

She became a little nervous again and said, "Well, you see I think you're a great guy and... well I think I might like you. Okay I said it."

I blinked and looked at her again. I'm just dreaming right? To be honest I'm not really sure what to do at this point. I couldn't say that I didn't like Yuigahama or anything and I think Komachi would kill me if I refused her too.

"Well!" she exclaimed. "Stop staring at me and give me your answer!"

"But you haven't asked a question", I replied as calmly as I could manage.

"Hikki!", she said turning red.

"Er - I like you too", I said blushing involuntarily. Yeah, this was perhaps the safest thing to do. For Komachi at least, if not for myself.

"Ah well that's good to know", said Yuigahama turning red too. "Ah, well I was thinking - is it okay if we started d-dating?" She shut her eyes as if she was scared of what my answer might be.

I blinked. "Well I don't see anything wrong with that - I mean we just confessed to each other right? So that would be the natural course of action to take next."

She nodded and blushed again. I have to say that she seriously looked pretty now. Like that time in high school when she lost her balance and bumped into me on the train and I almost fell for her but was saved by my innate wisdom. Well I guess I wouldn't even have to worry about that now. I could fall for her all I want. But honestly I don't think I would want to write about this in my novel. That would piss my fans off to no extent. They idolized Hikigaya Hachiman as the ultimate role model for the lonely high school beta male and considered Hachiman to be a person who always sticked to his principles about girls and social life very strongly. If they found out that Hikigaya Hachiman had suddenly become a cool guy with a girlfriend it would spell disaster. I had read a few fanfics online pairing Yuigahama and me together but most of them were on Yukinoshita and me so I guess those guys would get pretty pissed off too. Either way this would have to be a secret. Because I could think of someone who could cause even more trouble than some fans online. Yes this one person was really dangerous...

* * *

 **Well that's the end of Chapter 1 and new one will be coming soon. Tell me what you think so far!**


End file.
